The Last Leaf
by Phantom Styx
Summary: Itachi always thought his fate would be decided from the beginning; that everything was destined to happen. And he truly believed that nothing could change that fact. That is, until a painter comes along to prove him wrong. SasuIta
1. Chapter 1

Title: **The Last Leaf**

**Genre: **Romance, Angst (some depressing themes)

**Rating: **T (shounen-ai, yaoi, kissing, boyxboy, no sex scenes)

**Pairings: **SasuIta, some NaruIta and KisaIta

**Summary: **Itachi always thought his fate would be decided from the beginning; that everything was destined to happen. That is, until a painter comes along to prove him wrong.

**WARNING!:** THIS STORY CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI, BL, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. It involves a boy loving another boy. If you strongly hate yaoi than you can always click the small arrow button on the top of the screen to go back to your previous page. For those of you who like yaoi, then please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or The Last Leaf or any of the characters in this story.

My third story ever written. Hooray!

* * *

Konoha was a small time town. When oil lamps lit the cobblestone streets and horse-drawn carriages littered back alleys, it was not one of those main stream cities and yet, still managed. The people there were not prosperous but still lived happy lives. The men went to work and women kept house. Polite gentlemen and lavishly clothed women danced in ballrooms at night and walked among the roadways during day. Sufficient wages earned from storekeepers and business workers were what kept the town going. Despite what the rich would call shabby and impoverished, the citizens of Konoha lived fair lives none of which were of strife or famine.

The town was not quite small. It had main buildings like the Town Hall, police department, municipal dwelling, and etc. The rest were stores, company offices, libraries, theatres, and more for the entertainment purposes. The one problem that Konoha did face, was the lack of enough hospitals. The town only had one. It was rather big and had many doctors working there, but people had to travel down boulevard and avenue just to get there. But many of the citizens saw the need to only request the doctor's presence into their homes so, the hospital was only used for the most severe of cases.

It was almost the end of fall. Winter was coming around soon. The streets would be filled with snow and air covered with the icy, bristle end of winter's breath soon. Leaves were beginning to fall from the trees and flowers were starting to wilt.

And like I said, there was only one hospital in Konoha. And there, a life was changed...

"44... 43, 42... 41... 40..."

'_Itachi is counting again...' _Kisame thought. And yes, the pale, thin man was sitting on his hospital bed looking out the window and counting. Kisame had noticed it a few days ago. At first, the numbers had started from the hundreds, then decreased one by one. The strangest thing was that he always counted down, but what he was counting, Kisame didn't know.

The numbers didn't have a steady pace or tempo as they slide from the slender man's mouth. Sometimes the numbers would come rapidly and then they would slow. Sometimes they started slow but ended fast. Sometimes a few seconds passed before the next number, sometimes an hour. There was no regular intervals of lapsed time between numbers.

"Itachi, I know you do not like me prying but... what are you counting," Kisame asked. Itachi was not facing him but was instead, looking out the window. He could not see his expression.

Turning his head, the beautiful contours of Itachi's apathetic face met Kisame. Along with it were equally lovely crimson eyes of blood. Giving a small smile to his friend, Itachi answered, "Nothing that you need to know." His smile turned into a frown as soon as the coughing fit began. He raised his hand and covered his mouth as cough after cough racked his delicate frame, face twisting into an expression of pain.

"Are you alright?" Kisame grabbed Itachi's shoulder as he looked worriedly at the sick man. "Should I get a doctor?"

"No." The coughing had stopped but his breathing was still a bit uneven: shaky and irregular. "I've had this illness all my life. I know what to expect."

Kisame's concerned look didn't diminish. "You will be healed. The illness will be gone soon. Everything will be alright."

"I feel as though you're trying to convince yourself more than me." Itachi took Kisame's hand still clasped onto his shoulder and held it tightly in his own two, giving him a smile. "Don't you remember what he said. Even if the cure does come through, there is only a one in a tenth chance it will work on each patient, including me. Whether one survives or not, will solely depend on their will to live." He let go of Kisame's hand and went back to staring out the window. "35 now..."

Kisame could not see just what Itachi was looking at. His room was on the hospital's second floor and just outside was the courtyard for the patients. Directly across from the window was a blank brick wall with only a vine growing on it. There was nothing to see. _'And yet why does he keep staring out it,' _thought Kisame. _'We have been friends for years already, but it seems as though I can never understand him.' _

Kisame glanced at Itachi but he could only see long tresses of silky dark hair. Itachi staring out the window, counting again, reasons unexplainable.

"34... 33... 32, 31, 30... 29..."

"Itachi, why don't we take a walk throughout the hospital? The doctor did say staying in one room for long periods of time was bad for one's health," Kisame suggested. In reality, he didn't want Itachi to continue counting with that melancholic tone of is.

"If that's what you want," Itachi replied, going with Kisame's request. He slowly moved to get off the bed, taking his black coat and draping it against his shoulders for warmth against the cold hospital air. Slipping into a pair of sandals, he left the room with Kisame trailing closely behind him, making sure he would not fall.

They walked down the hall and passed by many nurses with papers and doctors with instruments. Patients were scattered throughout the corridors as well, talking with each other or just simply enjoying being out of the sickly white walls and empty encasements of their rooms. One would say that hospitals reeked of sickness and death. And staying in the rooms only strengthened that statement. Pretty soon, the two of them found themselves right at the central corridor.

The central corridor of the hospital was what could be considered a waiting room. It was the center of the hospital, the rest being a labyrinth of hallways and rooms. Most of the hospital hallways exited there and the wide open space was deprived of anything except for a marble floor embedded with stained glass and benches all positioned into an octagon. Usually there would be people sitting there, some visitors and some patients, but not enough to fill the whole place. Today, however, a large crowd had gathered in that area, talking very loudly might I add.

"Oh, you are such a talented painter!"

"Such artwork and skill! And from such a handsome man like you!"

"I would love it if you were to paint me!"

"Perhaps we can get to know each other better!"

"I have an interest in painting! Why don't you teach me?"

"What's happening over there," Itachi asked, pointing to the group of what appeared to mostly be patients, most if not all females. They were laughing and smiling about something happening at the center of the gathering.

"I believe they have flocked over a painter. That's what I heard from the nurses. He comes every once in a while to paint for the patients. It's to give them new hope to live," Kisame answered.

"A painter? And why is an artist at a hospital? Does he have nothing better to do than be flattered by women all converged for his sketches," Itachi asked emotionless.

"I heard he's very successful. He makes millions off of his paintings and many wealthy folks hire him for their portraits. I believe I have seen him in the newspapers. He's opened many art galleries. They say he is skilled in all sorts: oil, water, pastel, encaustic, tempera, gouache, ink, coal sketches," stated Kisame.

"I see. But what is so... captivating about this painter that has all the women all flocked to him? If I didn't know any better, I would say they were bees and he was honey." Itachi moved to walk around the crowd with disinterest.

"Actually, from the looks of it, I believe he is also very handsome to the ladies," Kisame said, following after Itachi. "And his paintings are beautiful, I have to admit," he said again, stopping his trek and peering over the cooing heads to the piece of work set on the easel. The painting was of a lake scenery, calm and tranquil with a wonderful mixture of colors blended and dabbed with skillful hands.

"I can't see anything," Itachi said. Unlike Kisame, he wan't tall enough to overlook the crowd. "And I doubt he would also want to see us when his sight is obscured by damsel femininity. Let us go." The fragile, black haired man proceeded to go around the crowd, not interested in their petty remarks or actions. Without looking behind, Itachi told Kisame silently, "A gentlemen displaying his talents to impress and attract the ladies. It's the last thing I want to see." Just as Itachi was a few steps away from the hallway that led down to the courtyard, a very loud voice was heard.

"Is that painting done? Can I have it!"

"No! It's mine! I asked him first!"

"No, of course it would belong to me!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Ouch! You little shrew!"

"You deserved it! Oww! Why you..."

Hitting, kicking, and punching followed by shouts of pain sounded throughout the central corridor. Everyone was unable to turn away from the commotion. Such a loud fuss caught everyone's eyes and attention, including Itachi's. He turned around to see what was happening. The fight had ripped a huge hole in the crowd. One side of it was free of patients and Itachi could see clearly what the painting that Kisame described was. A lake scenery like he said, and very detailed and exquisitely painted too. And about the same time too, the painter who was responsible for such a masterpiece turned his head as well. Alluring crimson eyes met refined onyx orbs as they saw each other for the first time.

Sasuke had been extremely annoyed. He hated attention, especially the attention of dimwits who knew nothing than to praise him and earn his affections. He never showed his irritation for he had a polite image to keep, but just having being flocked around was deeply invading his personal space. He was a painter asking for peace and quiet, not a gentlemen asking for a lady to dance with. They just swarmed to him before he knew what was happening and he quite hated it. He was quite content when the fight broke out, having left him some air to breath and area to move. But when turning around, his whole being froze as his eyes met with someone else's.

'_Who is that person,' _Sasuke asked himself. Silky long hair, flawless face, soft creamy skin, refined porcelain figure, delicate and fragile, yet mysterious with enchanting dark beauty. And those eyes, gorgeously red like wine. _'He is absolutely beautiful.' _Sasuke was stunned and could not take his eyes off him. He had never seen anyone quite like him. He had painted many people before, but not even his paintings could quite compare to the beauty he was beholding now. This person could not be described as just a human, that status was too low. _'He is an angel...' _Sasuke felt his heart beat faster as it swelled with emotions.

Itachi had a different opinion, however. _'An average painter... I see nothing so captivating in him.' _Glassy onyx eyes, dark black hair that spiked in the back, resplendent face, well-toned body, having a strong aura yet air of politeness in him. He was wearing a black coat over a dress shirt and pants, with boots instead of shoes. _'He is handsome, I have to admit. But I admire him for his skills more,' _Itachi thought, looking back to the painting. Without giving the painter another glance, the crimson eyed man turned on his heel and continued going down the hall without another word said.

"Wait..." Sasuke started, not wanting such a gorgeous person to leave without at least knowing his name. His view was concealed, however, by the many ladies that swarmed back to their places, eager for his attention. He lost sight of the red eyed man down the hallway and could not budge from his spot as the women had all crowded him once more. _'I have to know who he is...' _The painter paid no mind to the women all flocked around him. His thoughts were only on the one person who managed to capture his heart with just a glance. Yes, he had fallen in love at first sight, with a beautiful angel with crimson eyes.

* * *

I like this beginning. It sounds nice. It flows. That's all I have to say. Anyways, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Like I said in my profile, I will get the new chapters on in a week or two depending on my schedule. And since someone decided to vote in my poll, here is the new chapter that you specifically requested.

* * *

"This new medication should be better than the last," the doctor told Itachi as he injected the serum into the pale man's arm. Itachi sat with his back against the headboard, cushioned by the upright pillow. His eyes stared out the window once more.

"20 now..."

The doctor looked up as soon as he heard those words but paid no mind to ask what it meant. This patient of his was very mysterious and reserved but he had no right to pry. Still, he saw no need to count whatever was out the window. Across from one's sight was only a blank brick wall. _'Perhaps if he was looking down into the courtyard, I would assume he was counting the patients currently there... But his gaze is directed straight to the wall. Is he counting the bricks? But he would be counting up, not down if it was the case... Perhaps he is only counting for fun, a way to pass the time...' _The doctor left his thoughts there and finished up with wiping the needle wound before gathering his things and leaving the room.

A strong gush of wind blew from outside and into the already cold room. Itachi clutched the blankets closer to his small form. "19... 18..." _'It won't be long now.' _Then, in the still quietness of the place, Itachi heard footsteps. They seemed to pass through the hallway towards his room. Thinking it was another doctor passing by to another room, Itachi paid no attention to it. His head turned to the door, however, as he noticed the footsteps had stopped, seemingly right at his doorway. But no one came in. _'The doctors wouldn't hesitate, and neither would Kisame...' _

"Who's there?"

A man stepped out from his hiding place and entered into the room. "I'm amazed. How did you know someone was there," he asked, smiling gently. _'Yes, he is the one.' _

Itachi immediately recognized the man. _'It's the painter I saw yesterday...' _"I heard your footsteps. Now what are you doing here? Don't you have a crowd to appeal to," Itachi said, not all that happy to see the artist again.

"I never wanted a crowd. If I had a choice, I would rather be alone to work," the painter replied.

"Then why are you here? I don't know you and I don't wish to know you."

"But I do." The painter grabbed a chair and sat it right by the bed. He took a seat there. Itachi narrowed his eyes at him as he thought, _'What does he want?' _The painter continued, "I saw you yesterday at the central corridor and to be truthful, I could not erase your image from my mind. I believed I had seen something even greater than the thousand sceneries of nature's art. I spent the rest of yesterday and this morning trying to find your room. And now that I can see you once more, I am truly pleased."

"You're very direct," Itachi admitted. "But that's not the only reason why you're here, is it?"

"It is," the painter said. "You don't need to suspect me of anything. I'm not going to assault or rape you. I only wanted to see you again. And perhaps talk to you. I can't help it." Onyx eyes gazed deeply into crimson ones as he said, "You're beautiful."

Itachi's expression didn't change at all. The long haired man retorted, "I have heard that before... many times. And quite frankly I think you only want my body over everything else."

"That's not true. This is why I have come to talk to you. I'm not the kind of person to lust and not love. And believe me, you have captured my heart, not my mind." The painter's smile didn't diminish even with Itachi's displeased face and attitude he was giving out. "I wish to know your name," the artist requested.

"Itachi Sharingan. Are you satisfied enough to leave now?"

The painter completely ignored the rude question. "Itachi... It's a very nice name."

"Actually, I would very much prefer it if you called me Mr. Sharingan. It's not very polite to call people you've only met for a few minutes by their first names," Itachi stated.

"And it's also not polite to ask someone you've only met for a few minutes to leave. Nor is it in any manner to treat them so rudely without even knowing their name first," the painter retorted back. His smile had turned into a mischievous grin. This had somehow turned into a competition of words.

"I don't believe I have to be nice to a complete stranger who only wants me below them in bed," Itachi snapped as he crossed his arms.

"Didn't I tell you? I don't want you because of your body."

"Well do you have the nerve to admit that you wanted me only when you SAW me and not when you spoke to me?" Itachi glared at the man across from him challengingly.

"I..."

"That means if you spoke to me first before seeing me, you wouldn't have liked me at all. Admit it, the only thing keeping you attached is my looks and if I was to become disfigured you would automatically pretend you never met me."

"That's not true. I will admit, I only saw you because of your looks. But now that I have a glimpse into your personality, I find myself wanting to get to know you better. You have an interesting character..."

Itachi interrupted the painter's words, not wanting to hear anymore. "It's what they all say." Itachi looked away sadly as he spoke, "You're no different from him. First you tempt me with your soothing words and once I give you my heart, you'll rip it apart like it's nothing."

The artist immediately noticed the heartbroken look on the other's face. "I'm sorry if I reminded you of something. But I'm not like that..."

"Not like that? I doubt it. You all treat love as if it's nothing important, as if there's no sense in breaking someone's heart that it's any concern of yours. You make all these promises and then what happens, you leave. You leave and forget. Without any proper explanation, you say it's all over..."

The painter could see that Itachi was hurting badly. Not physically but mentally, on the inside. This made him feel very terrible. _'His heart is just as fragile as his body...' _

"I apologize for making you remember something you didn't want to remember. If you want me to leave, then I'll go. It was nice meeting you," the artist said, not wanting to make the slender man any more sad than he was now. It seemed the conversation had gotten a turn for the worse. If leaving would make Itachi feel more better, than so be it. He only wanted the best for Itachi. The painter gave one last smile to him before going out the door and disappearing from sight.

Itachi sighed and leaned back into his pillows propped on the headboard. The medication was starting to make him sleepy. Putting the pillows back into their original places, Itachi laid himself back down on the bed and slowly drifted to sleep. He didn't want to think about the painter any more. But one thought came into his head before he could stop himself.

'_I don't even know his name yet...'_

_

* * *

_

Well, not a bad chapter. I was actually kinda amazed that I could think of all of this. Anyways, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT SO PAY ATTENTION AND PLEASE READ THIS. Do I have your attention? Okay, so... What'd you have for breakfast?

Okay, I was just kidding there but really, I have this poll on my profile page. On it is a question of 'which story would you like to see updated?' This poll is probably going to stay on for forever and it's going to be open for forever.

So the importance of it all is that I want to know which stories you like so that I can update that specific one and work on it more. Whichever one gets more votes I will write specifically that one so the others will probably not get that many updates. If you would like to see a story updated more than the others then please vote otherwise the stories I may be updating might not be to your liking.

Yeah, so please vote. But really, what'd you have for breakfast?


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, I take forever to update something, I swear. I think my writing skills are starting to go bad on me. Damn, need to start typing more. Sigh, I've been feeling very lazy lately. This is bad, gotta drink coffee... Coffee... I like coffee.

Hey, I got one interesting story to tell you guys. So there was this thing called English Standard schools in which you needed to pass this English-based test otherwise you wouldn't get accepted into the school. Well anyways, one test was oral and the teacher would rip a piece of paper in front of you and ask what was just done.

Person who would get accepted in's response: You just tore a piece of paper.

Person who would not get accepted in's response: Yu wen brok da papeh!

Damn. I would go with response number two though. Can almost picture the teacher's reaction!

* * *

Itachi found himself roaming through the hospital hallways once more. It seemed as though his days had passed with just looking out windows staring at vines and brick walls. Kisame's occasional visits did brighten him. Seeing his friend for the very last moments only calmed him for the inevitable to come. He had accepted his fate, even played a role in writing and deciding it. _'12 now... It won't be long... Perhaps maybe in a day or two...' _Yesterday's events only troubled him even more. A painter suddenly professing his emotions to him when he had only known him for a few minutes. Truly puzzling. But Itachi didn't give it much thought. He would have preferred for the painter to give up already. His time was approaching. There was no use for the artist to continue his professions.

Itachi found that his body had deteriorated through the night. His movements had become slower and reflexes shaky. Even as he got out of bed, he had stumbled and taken a few minutes to hold himself upright. His body felt cold and his hands had been trembling slightly. His breathing wasn't at a steady pace. The coughing fit had racked at his body all morning and it appeared as though the medication had done him no good. But he paid no attention to the difficulties he was facing. This was standard procedure, something he had faced practically every single day of his life. But only recently had it gotten worse. Which was why he had found himself in the hospital as an overnight patient.

The fragile man made his way down another passage and found himself at the central corridor once more. There was no crowd like last time and it was fairly quiet. The occasional whispered conversations and chatter of nurses relaying information to the doctors was all that could be heard. Only a few people sat on the benches, most of them waiting. Itachi was about to move down another hallway when his red eyes spotted a person he could have easily recognized. It was the painter again. He was sitting on one of the benches. Right next to him was a little girl, about 8 years of age. They were smiling and talking.

'_What are they saying? The girl is a patient, I can tell by her outfit, but what relationship do they have? Is she his sister? Perhaps his daugh... No, that can't be it. So then, don't tell me he's a pedophile...' _Itachi erased that thought from his mind. The painter didn't look like that type of person. Or perhaps Itachi didn't want to think he had been talking to a pedophile just yesterday. It looked as though the artist had not seen him there yet. Taking advantage of that, the crimson eyed man took a few steps back and stood by one of the pillars sculpted into the wall. There, he listened in on the conversation.

"So then the doctors got this very big needle and tried to poke me with it. I was scared and so I ran away. But they caught me. The good thing was that I got a lollipop afterwards," the little girl said to the painter.

"You shouldn't run away like that. You won't get better and then you can't leave this place. Didn't you say you've always wanted to go to the beach," the painter asked. The little girl nodded. "Well you can't go if you're here."

"I know," the little girl replied.

"I believe I have something for you." The painter reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a rolled up sheet for paper. He unrolled it and gave it to the girl.

"Wow! It's very pretty, mister!" Itachi peered at what the girl was holding and found it to be a painting. It was a painting of the beach. There was sand and water, all detailed and precise. A few balmy trees were positioned in some areas and the sun shone brightly in the azure sky. It looked very lifelike and Itachi could agree with the girl that it was pretty.

"You said you always wanted to see what a beach looked like. Here's a painting for you to keep. Now you'll see the beach all the time. And when you're all better, you'll see a real beach, just like this one," the painter told her, pointing to the picture. The little girl nodded while smiling and continued admiring the picture.

Itachi watched the two from behind. He had to admit, the painter was a nice person, giving the girl a painting. Maybe he wasn't a pedophile after all. It was kind of him to spend time with the girl and persuade her to get better. He had wanted to walk away unnoticed and leave the two to what they were doing but his body apparently wouldn't let him. A cough came out. That was all it took, just one cough and Itachi lost total control of his body. A series of hacking noises sounded through the central corridor as Itachi coughed desperately into his hand. His body shuddered and shook as every breath only seemed to choke him of air. His eyes squeezed shut in pain as cough after cough came out. His form hunched over a little as his other hand went to clutch tightly onto the pillar as his only support. Itachi felt his knees shake before they gave out completely. He had expected to fall onto the cold, hard floor that was awaiting him... but he didn't.

Instead, Itachi felt himself land on something soft and warm. An arm wrapped around his waist as the thing held him upright again while he leaned in on him. Itachi immediately clutched onto what was in front of him and when opening his eyes, found that he was gripping the coat of someone. And that someone was the painter. The painter had caught Itachi before he could fall and Itachi was now in the man's arms. The painter was pretty strong. Itachi was barely standing and still, he had managed to hold him up and keep him upright.

"Are you alright," the painter asked. His face held an expression of pure concern.

"I'm fine," Itachi mumbled, still leaning into the strong chest that just happened to appear in front of him. It wasn't as though he wanted to, but if it wasn't for the artist, Itachi would be on the floor already since his legs had temporarily failed him.

"I'll take you back to your room." That was all Itachi heard before he felt himself being lifted off the ground. His eyes widened as he watched the painter carry him BRIDAL STYLE down the hallway and into his room. Everywhere, people were staring and whispering as they watched the scene play out.

"Hey, isn't that the painter?"

"Look, it's that really pretty patient."

"It's like a fairy tale. The handsome prince carrying his beautiful princess."

"They make a cute couple."

"It's like they are meant to be."

Groaning, Itachi buried his face into the painter's chest in embarrassment. _'The things people are saying... and implying...' _It was enough to give him a headache. He felt himself being placed gently onto a soft surface which he believed was his bed. Opening his eyes, he met the painter's gaze... And the gazes of several others standing at his doorway waiting for some action. Crimson eyes narrowed in irritation. "I would appreciate it if you gave me some privacy," Itachi declared in a low tone of voice. The group huddled at his doorway immediately dispersed once seeing the eyes glaring menacingly at them.

The painter chuckled at the current situation. "What," Itachi asked him, annoyed.

"Heh, I find you quite adorable when your face is flustered with embarrassment," the painter said.

"I blame you for this," Itachi replied back. Sighing, he laid down on the bed. "I might not last much longer."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi stared up at the faded white ceiling like he would do for many nights before falling asleep. Instead of answering the painter's question, he said, "You didn't have to catch me... I'm used to falling. I've hit the cold ground many times before."

"You're wrong." Confused red eyes went to stare at soft black ones. "I didn't have to, but I wanted to. No matter how many times you fall, I'll always be there to catch you."

"Don't say things you don't mean." Itachi hesitated for a while, wondering if he should tell him. He decided to. "I'm going to fall soon and I know you can't catch me, no matter how hard you try. I feel my body is fading. My fits have become more frequent and the medication seems to be doing nothing. Even moving has become an uneasy task. I was born with this condition. A congenital illness and it has been a miracle that I've been able to survive for this long. But I don't believe I can go on any longer."

"I won't question about your illness, practically because I have no need to know since I am not a doctor and can do nothing for you. But I understand that you believe you can't go on. Does that mean you wish for death?" The painter looked at him with curious eyes.

Itachi replied, "I don't wish for it. I am practically waiting for it. I have no desire to live on."

"Why?"

"My heart is broken. I cannot continue with this broken heart."

"You can fight it," the painter declared. "If only you had the will to live, which I know you don't. But I can change that."

"How?"

With this, the painter gave a prideful smile. "With my paintings. They have changed many lives before." When he saw that Itachi didn't understand, he continued, "I paint what people want to see so that they have a reason to live. They have a goal to see what I have painted in real life and that gives them strength to continue on. Remember the little girl outside. I know you were looking in on us. I painted a beach for her so it would persuade her to see the beach with her own eyes. That changes lives."

'_I see what his motives were. He gave her a picture that'll stimulate her desire to see the real thing. She'll definitely want to go to a beach more once she knows how nice it is and that'll get her to obey doctor's orders.' _"I'll assume that you've been doing this, painting new hope for the patients, for many years," Itachi asked. The painter nodded. "And you wish to paint something for me that'll make me wish to live again?"

"I will paint something for you, a masterpiece that will change your view of life," the painter declared with determination.

Itachi only laughed with sarcasm as he sat up from his bed. "Life... is but a joke. People wish to live; they fear death, but they are only fearing something that is inevitable. They say life is beautiful... but it is nothing more than heartbreak after hardship. People are given things they don't deserve and the conceited and impertinent get every favor in life."

"I don't quite understand you."

"Fine, I'll give you an example. When have you seen the rich ever donate money to charity? They are full of greed and yet why do they get to live in lavishly furnished mansions while the good-hearted ones who do donate live in one-room apartments. Why is it that murderers can get away and live fairly healthy lives while innocent people who have done nothing wrong have to lie in hospital beds with needles stuck into them very single day," Itachi asked.

"Not all rich people are greedy. Some have donated money before and I have seen it. I am rich. I live in a mansion myself, lavishly furnished, and yet I paint for others free of charge to persuade them to live on. Good-hearted ones will get what they deserve later on in the future. Murderers may stay healthy, but they will get caught some day. They will not live happy lives. They will have to hide in shadows and never see their loved ones ever again. Isn't that more worse than living with an illness? As for those innocent people in hospital beds, they will get better in time. Life is not cruel as to take someone away without giving them one moment of happiness. Perhaps that one moment is enough to combat a hundred years of sickness," the painter said with a gentle tone of voice. "Am I correct?"

Itachi was at a loss of words. His mind was blank. No one had ever tried to counter his views before and here was this painter who had just proved him wrong. But he still had one more argument left. "So what about me. I never did anything wrong in my life. I never broke anyone's heart, so why did I have to get mine broken?"

The painter gave him a kind smile before saying, "I don't know the whole story. And I feel as though you would rather not tell me, but it not the end of your life if your heart is broken. Broken things can be fixed. It only takes time, effort, patience, and perhaps love. I believe life will give you a second chance and prove you wrong one day. I can only hope for that."

"I truly doubt it, since I won't be alive for much longer..."

The painter interrupted him. "You're wrong again. Didn't I say I will paint you something. This masterpiece of mine will change your life."

"We shall see about that. What are you planning on painting, anyways," Itachi asked.

"I have not thought about that yet. Different people have different things that make them want to live again. Yours is probably unique," the painter replied.

"I shall be waiting then, for your painting. But I will assure you that I can't wait for long. Whatever you wish to paint, you better hurry up and think of it fast. Though I honestly have to say, nothing can get me to change what I have decided for myself. You would just be wasting your time," said the crimson eyed man.

"We shall see indeed. I have total confidence in my paintings. Not one has failed so far for all the patients I have painted for. I believe this one will not fail either."

Itachi smiled. This painter was a nice person. A diligent person who doesn't give up that easily. _'Too bad I'm about to disappoint him...' _"You don't understand me but I will tell you this: I have nothing I want to see in this world. So don't think about painting me a place just like you painted that girl a beach. That won't work."

The painter didn't say anything. He only returned his smile.

All of a sudden, the smaller man said, "I never noticed."

"What?"

"I don't know your name yet."

"Sasuke Uchiha," the painter said.

"Sasuke... You're not obsessed about capturing my heart still, are you," Itachi asked, a bit uneasy at the fact someone is trying to court him.

"No, I still am very much infatuated with you. I can't help it. I fell in love at first sight," Sasuke replied happily. His tone of voice lowered as he continued, "When I saw you coughing violently back in central corridor, I felt my heart stop. I was so worried. And when you began to fall, I didn't know what I was doing. I just knew I couldn't let you fall and in a blink of an eye, I found myself right there next to you. I wasn't planning on talking to you today. After yesterday's conversation, I thought you wouldn't want to see me. After I was done with all the other patients, I only planned to look at you for a brief second without you knowing, just to make sure you were still... alive. I never thought I would be talking to you for a second time."

"I'll admit I didn't want to see you again. But after knowing first-hand what a kind person you really are, I find myself... enjoying our conversations," Itachi said.

"Now do you believe I'm not just after your body?"

The long haired man looked at the other for a few seconds. "I still have doubts... but yes."

"It's a start," Sasuke said. _'But I do hope to win your love some day. And hopefully you will see that I am truly in love with you. I have no intention of leaving you or breaking your heart or playing with your emotions. I want to learn who you are, everything about you. And maybe in time, you can learn to accept me back.' _"I'll prove myself to you, that I'm being serious about this."

"We'll see." Itachi glanced out his bedside window. "9... 8..."

"What are you counting?"

The crimson eyed man turned around and met the painter's curious expression.

"You don't need to know."

* * *

You know, have you ever written something and then gone back to look and once you look at it you find yourself saying, "Damn, I actually wrote all that." Cause I always get that feeling. I even amaze myself, heh.

Anyways, PLEASE VOTE in my poll. I have yet ANOTHER tie. God, it took forever to decide which story to update since this tie was THREE-WAY! And also review, please. That's it. God, I'm hungry. Me wan food!

(^_^) ~P§


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Oh how long has it been since I have updated anything? Sigh...

There is one bad thing I want to share with you all and it pertains to one of my stories, more specifically "Mechanical Heart." I can proudly and sadly declare that I am utterly and devastatingly STUCK. Yeah, I'm stuck and I have no idea how to continue it so for now, until I can get something to pop up inside this messed up mind of mine, I will be updating the other stories that I have out until I can think of something. I am so sorry for this and I apologize to all the people who wanted me to update "Mechanical Heart" specifically. I promise though, I will try to do something about the next chapter soon.

On a happier note, I am collaborating with a group of my friends in making a manga. Yay! But that might take up more of my time away from writing. Damn, okay that's not good. Sigh anyways yeah, I'm the writer for this manga and the drafter of the storyboard. Gonna be busy in the future... Okay, I think I'm rambling so you can move onto the next chapter.

* * *

Kisame was visiting again. He had arrived in the morning but had to wait for several hours sitting in the room in silence. Itachi had slept in late, REALLY LATE. It was practically an hour before midday when he had awakened. The red eyed man felt his body slowly failing. It was annoyingly sluggish today. He was always tired and just couldn't muster the energy to stay awake or get out of bed. His reflexes acted out as a 60-year-old man instead of a 19-year-old. He felt as though he had no energy. His breathing was uneven again and his skin tone had changed to a deathly white. His once blood red eyes were dulled to a pale tint of faded carmine. Itachi felt light-headed and dizzy. His condition was worsening. The doctors had to up his medication.

"_If he doesn't make it past tonight... He may not make it at all..."_

That was what the doctor had said.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," Kisame said, trying to comfort his sick friend.

"I'm not worried at all. I knew this would be coming. But who knew my prediction could be so accurate," Itachi replied. "There's only five left... And soon, the last one will fall tonight."

Kisame could not hold it in any longer. "What are you talking about? What do you mean, five? And what is this last one? Itachi, please tell me. I'm very worried about you."

Itachi looked at the taller man calmly. There was no fear on his face. It was as though there was nothing wrong with him even though the doctors had practically told him he was going to die. _'He does not even fear death,' _Kisame's mind told him. _'Any normal person would fear it. There's something wrong...' _

"It's nothing you need to know..." Itachi said no more.

Kisame could not accept that answer. In normal circumstances, he would have not questioned it but in this situation, he cared too much. He cared for Itachi too much. He could not let it slide. "Itachi, we have been friends for almost eight years. And you should know how I felt about you four years ago. I'm truly concerned. I know you said we were not meant for each other but despite that we have broken up already, I still love you..."

"Kisame, please don't say things like that now..."

"I have to say it. You don't understand..." Kisame paused for a while, trying to collect his thoughts on how to put it. Finally, he continued, "I care about you and more than ever... I wish to share in your pain. No matter how much people I will grow to love in the future, you will always be the most important person to me. Even if you don't return my affections, I won't change. I'm content with just being there for you. But just recently, I find myself drifting farther away. I have never questioned you before but I really wish to know what is going on inside your mind. If your fate has truly been decided, then let this be the last thing I will ever ask of you."

Itachi gazed into Kisame's ocean blue eyes. He could see that Kisame wasn't lying. And that only made Itachi feel more guilty. He had rejected him, but the taller man still loved him despite this. Itachi closed his eyes as a familiar emotion washed over him. If this really was the last time he would ever see his precious friend again, then he would fulfill his last wish.

"The leaves..."

Itachi could tell Kisame didn't understand by the confused expression on his face. So the slender man explained, "The leaves on the vine. I've been staring out the window at the leaves all this time, not at the brick wall. When I arrived here, I saw them and I told myself, 'when the last leaf falls from the vine, then I shall die.' At first, there were so many of them, practically in the hundreds but as time passed as I stayed in this hospital, they began falling, one after another. I was counting them. There's only five left now. It won't be long until the last leaf falls."

_Once it falls, then I will die..._

Kisame could not believe his ears. "That... is the most absurd thing I have ever heard! It is ridiculous! How can you relate your life to a couple of leaves falling?"

"But it's true, isn't it? The last leaf will probably fall by tonight and the doctor said that if I didn't make it tonight, I would die." In a softer voice, Itachi added, "That is probably what will happen."

"But it's still ludicrous! It's illogical, irrational, and it will never happen! Even if the last leaf falls, you will not die Itachi!"

"I believe I will. With each passing day, as the leaves slowly decreased in number, my health slowly deteriorated. You can't deny the truth." Itachi moved his eyes to stare out the window once more.

"That's only because you believed in that fact. If you don't have the will to live, then of course your health will deteriorate. Leaves cannot be controlled; they will fall eventually. But humans can control their well-being if they truly wish to. They can have the ability to fight back and live if they have the will to," Kisame declared. Itachi didn't answer back. He continued to stare out the window. There was no use changing the man's mind. He had decided it for himself and seemed to fully believe in this ridiculous idea. "How did you come up with such an idea?"

"It's very natural to relate human means to common occurrences, to symbolize one thing for the use of another. It's not all that ridiculous. I find it amusing to use meager objects as euphemisms of the reality of this world."

Kisame could not understand how Itachi would have thought of the last leaf falling as the symbol for the end of his time, but he knew one thing, "This goes more deeper than just natural and amusing, right?"

Vermilion eyes widened just slightly. _'How did he know...' _"I thought you could never understand me?"

"I can't always know what you're thinking, but I understand enough about you to know what you mean by your words."

Itachi laughed bitterly, with sarcasm dripping so noticeably. "I can never hide anything from you without you knowing eventually, huh?"

"Perhaps not. Now tell me, what is all this really about?"

Itachi lowered his face as his expression changed from cynical to sad. This subject was still a fresh wound that had not healed yet. But Itachi felt as though he owed Kisame an explanation. Something to make up for all the years he had rejected the man's affections. Falling in love was too late for him already and he could not reciprocate the unrequited love. It was over a long time ago. But an understanding would have to do. "Do you remember... Naruto Uzumaki?"

Kisame's face darkened with silent anger. "How can I forget him? That pathetic excuse of a lover who left you all for the sake of pleasing his family members. I would have thoroughly beaten him if death hadn't claimed him first."

"I know you hate him. I know you were trying so hard to accept it when I chose him over you. Sometimes I regret that decision; I only set myself up for heartbreak. In the end, it was me that got hurt the most," Itachi said. "Do you remember the night he and I broke up?"

"Yes. You called me afterwards and I stayed by your side all night while you cried." Kisame could never forget that night. It was when he felt his own heart break at the sight of Itachi's broken sobbing form. Itachi had never cried that much in his life, only on that night. Kisame knew the long haired man had really loved Naruto. And to have that said man leave him hanging so cruelly, Kisame would never forgive him.

"You know already that Naruto left me because his father had demanded that they move to another city to prosper. The night before they left, he appeared at my doorstep. I told you that he broke up with me but what I didn't tell you... was that he also used a method of symbolizing his intentions." Itachi did not look up as he told Kisame this. His eyes were sad and hurt-filled. "He gave me... a bouquet of roses, 12 to be exact. He told me... that when the last rose in this bouquet withers, he'll stop loving me... It's very ironic. Seven days later, he dies in an accident. Seven days later, the flowers would have all withered. His prediction came true."

"So this is all about him. You're just waiting for death all because you can't let him go," Kisame said. "You don't have to follow his example. His roses scheme was all just a sick excuse to leave you. You don't have to relate your life in the same way."

Itachi replied, "I'm not doing this because of him. You may say I'm following his example, perhaps I really am, but I have decided this for myself." Itachi's voice lowered to almost a whisper, "Perhaps I have lost the will to live... because I can't heal this broken heart of mine."

"I still think it's foolish to believe such a thing. Naruto leaving you was his problem. You don't have to die because of him," Kisame admitted.

"I'm dying because of this illness, not because of him. I'm sort of happy that he left me. At least I know he stopped loving me before he died. That would quell some of the pain in my heart," Itachi said. "I believe I still have the roses at home. I threw them into my closet in a fit of rage. I never opened that closet ever since. They must all be dried up."

"I won't believe it. Even if you have decided this some time ago, I will not believe it. The last leaf will fall, I will not say it won't... but you will still be living," declared Kisame. "I know there's no persuading you... And I won't try to change your mind... But I won't say good-bye either because I hope that, despite everything, you can learn to heal and move on with whoever you wish to be with. I can only hope for your happiness."

Itachi smiled sincerely to Kisame and replied, "Thank you." And the taller man returned the smile back.

Itachi coughed a little into his hand. His body felt cold again. He shivered considerably that Kisame had a hard time not noticing. The slender man clutched the blankets closer to his slightly trembling form. "Are you cold," Kisame asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, someone was standing just before Itachi's room, right next to the doorway. The wall conveniently hid him from sight. Although the two occupants in the room did not notice him, he heard everything they had said, from the beginning to the end. He listened to the whole conversation, analyzing all the things spoken in his mind. Finally, he left without making his presence known, boots clacking against the hospital's marble floor.

* * *

Okay, now I think we have cleared up a few things about Itachi's past in this one. Phew, glad to get that out of the way. Now, onto who was peeking in on them... Hmmmm... I got no comment.

For some reason, I'm suddenly remembering this movie about a girl who could talk to ladybugs and eventually I had no idea what the hell was going on. Apparently the world was gonna end because all the bugs in the world wanted to bring the apocalypse for the death of one ladybug and the girl and her friends had to find a ladybug to prevent the apocalypse. Then they started singing and dancing in the park while the world was ending. Yeah if the world is ending you should concentrate on finding the ladybug, not sing and dance. And there was this contest in the middle of all that which I had no idea what the hell they were trying to do. Also in the end they managed to stop the apocalypse by throwing a jar of honey at the bugs, yeah that's going against the ladybug thing. Funny thing was that this film was meant for adults. I mean really, what the hell did I just watch. Nothing made sense!

Anyways, woah I think I went rambling again. Sorry, I tend to do that. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be the biggest and most important part of this story: the main turning point. It will decide whether Itachi lives or not so get ready.

Oh one more thing, someone has brought it up to me that I should do something about my poll, the one about which story you want updated. I'm thinking about restarting it everytime I update so that if you change your mind about something, you can vote again. I don't know... We'll see how it goes.

Last thing: review please? Thank you!

~P§


End file.
